


Teeth

by Fruitywhompus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Depression, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, Vent Writing, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitywhompus/pseuds/Fruitywhompus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venting because I'm nasty and sad so here is Dave being nasty and sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

When someone is under a lot of pressure, and a person is prone to do irrational things under stress, nothing good ever happens.

Dave Strider is a young, semi-healthy young man. He had sun kissed skin, and his face was littered with freckles. He had red eyes, which was hidden behind sunglasses at all times. The sunglasses were not to hide his eyes, he didn’t really care if people saw them.

What he did care about was how other people perceived him. He needed to be cool, he needed to be fresh and with it. He’d do anything to detach himself from his own being and others. When you go so long playing a facade the thing you try to be becomes real.

Sometimes when you hide behind something for so long you forget who you were before you started.

And sometimes you sprawl yourself out in the bathroom floor with a pair of pliers in your hand with wracking sobs echoing off the walls.

Dave Strider is a young, semi-healthy young man. He has three friends, and an older brother. He’s become detached from all of them because he made it happen. He hasn’t talked to his friends or family in weeks. He also forgot how to express his emotions freely, and openly.

Dave Strider is compulsive, and he is hurting and he doesn’t know how to get that feeling out. But he knows what he does want out.

With a shaky hand he wraps his slender fingers around the rough handles of a pair of pliers he found in his brothers room. They’re dirty, and covered with oil and who knows what else. Slowly, he opens up the jaw of the tool and places them inside his own maw. With a certain kind of gentleness he grips them tight around one of his back teeth, and just as slowly pulls his hand down with it.

The gums rip and tear away from the tooth, and he can faintly feel the sensation of something warm and wet trickle down his hand and down his wrist. Slow and steady he feels every pop and squick that the gums have to offer for the young boy. Blood hits saliva, and watery red dribbles down his chin as he continues to pull.

When he feels it pop away and his hand drops down to his side, the tool and the tooth clatter away from him on the bathroom floor. His mouth is filling up with blood, and he can feel himself almost choking on it, but despite all the pain and discomfort he’s giving a faint smile.

Dave Strider is a semi-healthy young man. He has 31 teeth currently, and he is sure that number will go down once again. However for right now, he can feel something once more. He’s rooted and he can think clearly and he remembers who he was. He pulls out his phone and calls his brother, and while he’s gargling on blood he gives the ceiling another smile and whispers as best he can.  
  
“I need some help dude.”

 

 


End file.
